System Error
"System Error" is the forty-fourth episode of Justice League Action. Summary An unlikely collection of super-villains perpetually battle the Justice League until the superheroes discover that they themselves are merely robots created by Darkseid, but they honorably decide to oppose him in order to help the real League resist his evil plan. Featuring Story Batman awakes and finds himself in the Batmobile but cannot remember how he has got there. Booster Gold contacts him on the video display and has to remind him that they are in Metropolis and have been involved for days in a street battle with multiple super-villains. As Batman drives through the streets to join his colleague, he sees Green Lantern overhead in combat with Black Adam and Gorilla Grodd but then apparently witnesses him smash into a building and explode. Carrying on, Batman finds Booster Gold in a fight with Harley Quinn and intervenes to dispose of her but is then assailed by General Zod. Booster steps in and deals with the villain easily, much to Batman's surprise and he senses something is wrong. Cyborg appears, pursued by Parasite, and is overcome, so the Batmobile knocks down the villain and drives away with Cyborg onboard. Batman calls the other members (Superman and Wonder Woman) to meet at S.T.A.R. Labs. Examining the unconscious Cyborg there, he detects something unusual and removes the human half of Cyborg's face to reveal that he is a robot. The other four superheroes do the same to establish that they are all robots and that they are only programmed to think like the real Justice League. Then, a squad of parademons (from Apokolips) bursts in and a fight ensues but the robot superheroes are programmed not to harm their opponents so they run out of the building. They run down the street but come to the edge of a precipice. The city is seen to be just a detached piece of landscape floating in a void that looks like a computer simulation, and Wonder Woman speculates that it is a 'pocket dimension'. The parademons then catch up but the superhero robots are nowhere to be seen and Darkseid signals to tell them to bring the robots to the command center for reprogramming once they are found. When they leave, the superheroes reappear and realise that this whole place is just an experiment to gather data to be used against the real Justice League and they decide to stop Darkseid's plan. They go to the Daily Planet building (the command center) but there are eight robot super-villains standing outside (the five aforementioned plus Bane, Poison Ivy and Kanjar Ro). Batman is able to send an alert to the real Justice League before the battle royal that follows, but the five good robots get inside and the bad ones stay outside as they have been programmed to do. They are then assailed by more parademons, but Booster Gold decoys them while the other four take the lift to the control room. They, joined by Booster, go in and see Darkseid but they are programmed not to harm him. However, Cyborg is able to connect to the controlling system and shut it down, destroying the test data. The pocket dimension begins to unravel and disappear as Darkseid escapes through a travel portal, leaving the five robot heroes facing oblivion. But, another portal opens and the real Batman ushers them in and takes them to the Watchtower. The real Justice League thanks the robots for foiling Darkseid's plan and offers to find a suitable planet for them to continue their existence as genuine superheroes. Notes * Gallery Category:Episodes